Digimon Heroes
by VexingSnake
Summary: Three friends get sucked into the vast digital world. Why? How? What? None Know why they are there. But one.
1. IT Incident

Chapter 1

I woke, shocked as a clear ringing invaded my mind. In other words my alarm went off on my phone. But I'm so tired. Do I really have to get up? Well I'd better otherwise my mum is going to be mad. Like, Really mad. I get up and look in the mirror. My raven black hair, is like a cluster fuck on my head. I'm tall and slim with no muscle at all. I start with my hair, then go to my clothes. I wear a t-shirt with a blue flannel shirt on top. I wear black jeans with white trainers. Now I'm ready. I grab my phone off my desk and run downstairs. I guess I should explain, my name is Axel Freech. I'm 17 and my family recently moved to Tokyo from England. Well... I say family, what I mean is me and my mum. My dad died 3 months ago and my brother is crazy. But I'm happy living with my mum. Anyway as I go down mum sees me. She is tall and has raven black hair, like me. But she has brown eyes while mine are green and blue. She regards me then sets my breakfast on the table. I wolf it down as I'm starving. She suddenly says "You've got to be in school in 40 minutes."

Wait... 40. Oh no. This is bad.

I leave through the door and instead of taking the stairs down to the pavement, I jump. One thing I learnt in London was how to free-run and get around fast. It is a very useful skill especially in cities. I roughly know my way to school. Unfortunately for me im not looking where I'm going. So to my shock I bump into a man about my age. "Sorry." I utter

"No problem, Dude!" He says. I look up. He has short blonde hair and is of a medium build same as is his height.

"Really?" I ask. If this happened in London I'd run for my life.

"Yeah, it's fine. The names Tori." He replies.

Well he is being unusually friendly. Mum taught me to run from people like this as they are often crazy.

"Hi Tori. I'm Axel." I say. Mostly out of politeness

"Listen, I'm new in the area and I'm lost, do you go to Odaiba High School?" He asks

Oh shit, he goes to the same school as me?

"Yes, Keep up with me and I'll take you there." Then I take off leaping over fences and walls. Yeah, there is no way he can keep up with me. Then I see him easily keeping pace with me. I go faster yet he is easily matching my speed. I can't lose him and we both end up next to the school.

"Well, thanks just out of interest what class are you in?" Tori asks.

"4-B" I reply.

"No way, I'm in 4-B as well!"He says.

Shit. Really. I'm not that upset. He seems like a nice person but I'm not the social type so pushy people like him annoy me.

"Oh, really? I'm so happy!" I try to sound excited but fail.

"Well I'm gonna go get some lunch." Says Tori. Sensing the awkwardness.

"See ya!" I Say

He leaves waving over his back. Thank god. I look around and unexpectedly get a soccer ball in the face. It really hurts, really.

"A-a-are you o-okay?" Asks a timid voice.

I'm about to shout when I see a small girl. She has very long pink hair which reaches her feet. She is small but very well built with muscles. I don't want to get on her bad side if she can kick a ball that hard.

"Dont worry its fine!" I say.

"Are you Sure? I did kick it really hard!" She asks.

Damn straight.

"Na, I'm fine. Hi My names Axel." I say

"Well, my names Laura!" She says in a chipper tone.

"Cool, what class are you in?" I'm actually curious.

"4-B!" She replies.

"Me too." I add

"Wow really, What a..."But Laura is interrupted.

RING!

"Shit, that's the bell." I say

"Time for lessons?" Says Laura

Two hours later I walk outside for lunch. For some reason both Tori and Laura have followed me and we have made semi friends. Anyway we all unpack our lunches and dig in.

"Well, Axel I noticed you don't have a Japanese accent. Where do you come from?" Asks Laura

I was expecting these questions sooner or later.

"I'm from England, we moved in just a little while ago."I answer with a sigh.

"Cool!" Says Tori.

"Yeah, I guess." I say.

"Wait, Don't we need to finish our IT project by Tomorrow?"Asks Laura.

"Yeah, Why?" Asks Tori.

"We could finish it now and be done with it!" Says Laura.

"Nice thinking, Laura!" I compliment.

We make our way to the IT lab and start our project together.

Then we see on the screen a strange icon.

"Click it!" Shouts Laura.

"Here Goes." I say.

Then a blinding light hits us and we get sucked into the computer.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Been thinking about this one for a while.

See ya-VexingSnake


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

Where am I? What happened? I remember getting sucked into the computer after we clicked the icon. I guess I should open my eyes and see where I am. I look around and see... a cave? What the fuck? This I strange. Wait what is that over there?

It looks like a Dragon. Well whatever 'it' is I'd better thank it.

"Excuse me, did you take me in and look after me?" I ask.

The creature turns around and suspicions that it is a dragon are confirmed as it has small wings and sharp teeth as well as small horns. Wait...is it happy, and what is it holding in it's claws... MY PHONE!

"Um... can I have my phone back?" I ask.

It looks confused.

"The thing you're holding." I explain

"Ah... so this is masters P-H-O-N-E" It says.

IT CAN TALK! Stay calm, don't let it scare you.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"I am Dracomon!" Answers Dracomon.

"And Dracomon, where are we?" I ask, hopeful.

"In a cave in Mt. Exa!"He replies.

Where? I was never good at geography but I dont remember there being a Mt. Exa.

"Dracomon, where is the nearest city?" I ask

"City?" Dracomon looks at me quisicly.

Huh... well lets go outside and look around.

As I step out I see a dusty wasteland. What happened while I was out.

I look over at Dracomon.

"We're not on earth any more are we?" I ask him.

"Earth? Well, no but you are in the digital world!"He replies.

So I am in another world. Odd. I wonder where Laura and Tori are.

Just then, a huge roar sounds out for miles. And a giant T-rex comes out of the dust towards the cave.

"Oh no, Tyrannomon's tribute isn't due for another two days and I don't have it!"Dracomon exclaims. "Get inside the cave!"

I sprint towards the cave when I hear Dracomon Cry out in pain. I look back to see him dangling in Tyrannomon's claws. He is about to be skewered if I don't help him.

"DRACOMON!" I shout. At that time the screen of my phone lights up in a blinding light. All I hear is:

**DRACOMON**

**DIGIVOLVE TO**

**COREDRAMON (BLUE)**

Then a huge humanoid blue dragon is fighting with Tyrannomon. It fires beams at him from it's mouth and reduces him to nothing but dust. Fragments of light fly off of … whoever, and then he turns into... Dracomon.

He runs at me and hugs me.

"Thank you, Thank you and Thank you!" Dracomon shouts.

"What did I do?" I ask

Then Dracomon Explains Everything:

Years ago a group of kids came to the digital world at the 'Digi-destined' and saved it from various threats. However when they left a mad kid came along and enslaved the 'Digimon' as Dracomon call them, believing it was just a game. Then he was taken down and all the other lurking threats. Then the Digimon claimed territory over certain dominion and became like kings. There are 1000 of these dominions each ruled by a king. Apparently Dracomon as Coredramon took down the king Tyrannomon. And apparently that change is called digivolution.

"So that's it?" I ask.

"Down to the last detail!" Dracomon replies.

Hmmmm.

"Oh yeah, a friend of mine Greymon found a human boy and girl and he is bringing them here."Dracomon said.

Awesome, So Laura and Tori are all right.

"What Happens to you now?" I ask

"Well... I guess I come with you!" Dracomon replies.

Really? Okay , I guess that's okay. He's not annoying so I guess I can cope. Just then I heard a mighty roar. Then steps leading to the cave. Then an orange dinosaur with blue stripes and a black skull cap with horns enters. He roars and then proceeds to shed light as Dracomon had done before. In the beasts place is a yellow dinosaur.

But, what caught my eye was my friends. They were standing there and another Digimon was with them. He was a red raptor and had black markings etched all over his body. Laura was the first to speak:

"Axel, thank god youre all right!" She sighed and tackled me with a flying hug.

"Yeah, you had us worried." Said Tori trying to look as if he didn't care. He failed.

"I'm fine. Buy the way, who are those two?" I said, pointing at the two Digimon.

The yellow one said: " Hi, I'm Agumon. Tori's Digimon!"

Then the red one said: "I'm Guilmon, Laura's Digimon."

Good I know their names, wait...

"Did you guys say you belong to my friends?" I asked

"Yeah, why? Doesn't Dracomon belong to you?" Asked Tori.

"No... Yes... Maybe?"I looked at Dracomon for help.

"I am you're Digimon, Master!" He replied, smiling.

Good, now then we need a plan of action.

We plan our route for tomorrow with the help of the Digimon after we agree to travel together.


End file.
